The Man Behind The Mask
by heath7s
Summary: Jarred Kane, a young billionaire playboy, falls in love when he meets Lara Lucas, a reporter at the Metron City Star Newspaper. The catch, Jarred moonlites along with his brother, adoptive sister and best friend as the superhero Starman!


**The Man Behind The Mask**

_Written by Heath Schmidt_

Chapter 1: The Article

On a sunny Thursday morning at The City Star Newspaper in Metron City, Lara Lucas was typing up her latest article entitled, "_Corruption in City Hall_". Her desk was in the centre of the main journalism foyer, an enormous hall the size of three storeys high. Lara started twisting her long brown hair as she gazed out of the giant windows on her right to see Metron's remarkable skyline. She was dressed in her long red jacket, white v-line cut shirt, dark blue jeans with a red double buckle belt and her favourite black boots. She had dazzlingly beautiful bright green eyes, a narrow chin, prominent cheek bones and a heart melting smile. She gazed back at her laptop screen in hope her article would write it's self. She was in need of inspiration as she knew a high profile story like the one she had spent the last week investigating could send her career sky rocketing. She wanted to break free of the one story she had written that she had become well known for; being the first ever person to interview Starman. The day they debuted may have been the beginning of the Starmen's career as icons of justice throughout Metron and even greater, the world, but it was also the start of the villainous career of Christopher Murdock who now went by the alias of Radioactive Man.

Lara was knocked out of her daze by a newspaper being thrown on her desk. She looked up to see her partner, photographer and best friend Erica Bourkeheart standing opposite her desk. Lara envied her natural beauty, her long luscious black hair and eyes which only supermodels had. She was also wearing red, a tight fitting red jacket of Chinese design buckled by metal clips accompanied by black skinny leg jeans and her black knee-high boots which she never left home without.  
"What's this?" asked Lara  
"Today's issue" responded Erica in her deep feminine voice. Lara picked it up and read the headline.  
"_Playboy Kane at It Again_" recited Lara  
"That's right. Your favourite celebrity makes front page news for clubbing until the early morning with some blonde bimbo arm candy."  
"That's unbelievable!" shouted Lara, "A story that belongs in the tabloids gets the front page when hard-hitting journalism gets pushed aside!" Erica placed her hand on her black coat which sat upon the back of her chair on the other side of Lara's desk. She swivelled the chair around and sat down across from her colleague.  
"If you flip to page 27 you'll find your story on animal testing at Drake Labs." Erica said as she folded her arms on her desk  
"27?" replied Lara in an unimpressed tone. "I got shoved back to the twenties while Jarred Kane gets the spotlight with a picture of himself that takes up half the page? Who wrote that piece of crap anyway?" Lara read the reporter's name in small bold letters at the bottom of the article. "Cindy Castelle. Who the hell is Cindy Castelle?!"  
"Isn't she that blonde who's desk is downstairs?"  
"You're kidding me aren't you? She's blonde_ and _she works below us!" Lara was fuming that another reporter ranked below her had been given the front page. "I'm going to go see Meredith. While I'm gone start sorting your photos from City Hall."  
"And miss you screaming at her? I don't think so, I wanna see this."  
"Fine" Lara clutched the newspaper in her hand and Erica put her camera around her neck. She never let her black Canon 600 Cybershot leave her sight. Her motto, "You never know what might come up."

The girls made their way to the elevators and pressed the button for floor 199. The duo stepped out into the corridor once they finally reached their destination. They walked down the blue and gold hallway to the end where a spiral staircase stood leading to Ms. Grey's office. The executives who were nicknamed the "_Corporate Suits"_ worked on level 199 who handled the financial and business side of the business. People didn't ride the long elevator trip there for a cup of coffee but only for something of importance. At the top of the stairs was _"Meredith Grey"_ written in bold black letters on the glass of the editor's office door. Lara stormed in without knocking and Erica anxiously followed her.  
"Lara?" gasped Ms. Grey upon Lara and Erica's entrance, "And Ms. Bourkeheart. What a pleasant surprise." she said cynically. Ms. Grey's office was substantially large for an office. The back wall had a large glass arc etched into it over looking the view of the city. Meredith herself was dressed in a black suit matching her circular glasses. Her short brown hair was tied in a ponytail. She was in her mid-forties which showed through the wrinkles around her eyes.  
"I came to talk to you about today's issue" replied Lara holding the newspaper in front of her.  
Meredith chuckled, "Good headline isn't it?" as she stood up from her chair behind and desk and leant against the side of it with crossed arms.  
"Quite the opposite if you ask me." Lara complained. Erica was attempting to keep her amusement in as she placed her hand over her mouth.  
"What's your crisis today?"  
"This! This is absolute drivel that belongs on a tabloid and not The City Star newspaper!" Lara shouted as she shook the newspaper in anger  
"Ms. Lucas you shouldn't be upset you didn't get the front page. But if you _do_ want it bring me a story on a tragedy, a scandal or if you wanna go for gold, the holy grail of all stories, an interview with the Starmen!" ordered Meredith. Lara returned her comment with a fierce look.  
"Are you saying you'll only give me the cover story again if I get a second interview with Starman?"  
"No, one-on-one interview. You're the only one to ever get one in the two years they've been around."  
"Those opportunities don't just pop-up everyday"  
"No investigative journalism stories do, you have to work for them." retorted Meredith. Lara was left with nothing to say and instead left the room. Erica, who both had seem to forget was in the room, followed her partner back down to the elevator.

Elsewhere, Jarred Kane was opening his eyes for the first time that morning after a long night out on the club scene. He was woken from his peaceful slumber by his step-mother Jennifer opening his bedroom blinds letting in a burst of light into the dim room. He groaned and covered his eyes with his bed covers.  
"Wake up Jarred. You've spent enough of your morning in bed." cheerfully declared Jennifer. If someone had told Jennifer she'd be married to one of the world's richest men a few years prior she would've laughed. She grew up in an average family in Argon City and moved to Metron in her mid-twenties in hopes of becoming a world-class chef working at one of Metron's many famous restaurants. Her dream came true and with an added bonus of meeting Jason Kane one night at a Charity Fundraiser where she was working as a head chef. Jason was struck by her natural beauty which most people overlooked because of her condition of albinism leaving her with pale white skin, red eyes and distinctive white hair.  
"Jen leave me alone. I'm hung-over." mumbled Jarred from under his covers.  
"No your not, you don't get hung-over. You're just being lazy."  
"Same thing"  
"Come on get up, your father wants to see you this afternoon to discuss a new project he wants you to work on."  
"What's the time?"  
"9:45"  
"That's early! How can you say I've spent most of my morning in bed?"  
"Just get up will you."  
"Fine!" he yelled as he flung the covers off himself. He looked at Jennifer standing with her hands crossed in front of her perfectly shaped body in a fitting black and white silk dress. She laughed at him as he struggled to open his eyes. He rubbed them with his hands and stood up in his blue boxer shorts. He stood at 6'1" with a seemingly perfect body of chiselled muscle and raw good looks. His eyes sparkled in the rays of light entering his bedroom; capable of brining a girl to her knees in desire. His big pouting lips and cheek bones were like those of a mythic Greek God. He had stylishly cut jet black hair that wisped around his face and a prominent brow.  
"You stink like vodka" stated Jennifer  
"That'd be my breath" quickly replied Jarred as he searched through a large pile of clothes at the foot of his bed to uncover a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. "I'm having a shower, unless you wanna cook me up some nice bacon and eggs."  
"Keep dreaming"  
"What kind of mother are you?"  
"Alright, how about you get yourself cleaned up and get rid of the smell of alcohol from your breath and I'll make you a big breakfast."  
"That's my girl." smiled Jarred as he made his way out of his massive bedroom. Jennifer laughed and started cleaning up her young step-son's room.

Forty-six minutes later, Jarred emerged from the main bathroom of Kane Manor and staggered towards the kitchen to find an extravagant meal of eggs Benedict waiting for him on the kitchen counter. Two poached eggs on English muffins topped with hollandaise sauce alongside a serve of bacon and ham  
"Jen, I think you've outdone yourself." Happily said Jarred whose jet black hair was drenched and damp body was sticking to his shirt.  
"Anything for my favourite step-son… just don't tell Lee or Tim I said that." joked Jennifer as she poured herself and Jarred coffee.  
"What's this?" asked Jarred pointing to the morning's issue of The City Star with his knife as he began digging into to his divine meal.  
"You've made the front page of the paper again, but this time, as Jarred Kane"  
"What for? _Playboy Kane at it Again_. What's that meant to mean?"  
"I think they're talking about the pretty accessory hanging from your arm." Replied Jennifer as she handed Jarred his coffee.  
"Yeah…and? What's the big deal? I meant some girl at a club."  
"I agree. I don't see anything wrong it either, but because you're a celebrity reporters will exploit anything you do. I must say though, I didn't think The Star would print an article like that, especially on the front page."  
"I don't mind, I'm not bothered, but I wouldn't call myself a celebrity." Mutter Jarred through his eggs, "This is a great breakfast by that way."

Chapter 2: Family Ties

"You're off early." Said Jennifer to Jarred who was hastily sorting through his backpack and grabbing his work documents. The two of them were in the main living area which was to the left of the main entrance hall. Jennifer was standing at the archway of the corridor leading through to the kitchen and Jarred was sitting down on the large cream sofa facing towards the huge glass looking out to the garden of the manor. The clock above the lounge read 11:02  
"You're the one who woke me up so early. Besides, I'm dropping off some stuff to Kristin at work."  
"Like what?"  
"Papers, she forgot them this morning and messaged me earlier asking me to bring them around."  
"Ok, well I'll see you later this afternoon. Don't forget to see your father to find out about that new project."  
"I know, I know. I've already scheduled a meeting with Chloe. He's booked out for lunch so I'll swing by after then at about 2."  
"Well don't forget."  
"I wont" Jarred laughed as he swung his red backpack over his shoulder. He had changed his outfit since first waking up. He was now wearing a long-sleeved dark blue striped collar shirt with a pair of black jeans and black Chuck Taylor converse sneakers. "Bye Jen." He kissed his step-mother on her cheek, walked to the front door and grabbed his leather jacket of the coat hook and closed the door behind him. Jennifer could here the roar of his motorbike speed off down the long driveway.

Meanwhile, at the Metron City Police Department's Forensics Lab, Lee Kane was analysing DNA evidence from an ongoing murder case. Lee had always liked science from a young age, ever since his father had taken him to a science exhibition at the age of 8 to see how the human body works. His job at the Police Department was to examine DNA data gathered from crime scenes. Lee was the twin of Jarred and they both shared the same facial structure, Lee although, had bright bleached hair and a narrower chin. His body also, wasn't as broad and powerfully built as his twin, but he was still very fit and muscular. His lab was furnished with white furniture and the most advanced technology at his disposal. He worked alone in the lab as he felt he a partner got in the way when it came to science. He was dressed in a white lab coat which matched the lab, a pale yellow t-shirt covering a long white sleeve shirt, blue jeans, black and grey checked shoes and, of course, his black rectangular glasses which without he was short-sighted.

'NO MATCH FOUND' blinked his computer screen after it had finished scanning a blood sample through the Police database. "Damn it" he cursed under his breath. He brushed his hair back in aggravation. After his girlfriend of two years, Riley Cohen, had been murdered he hadn't been the same. He blamed himself for her death. The murder took place on the alien planet of Galacon where Lee had been with his fellow Starmen team-mates trying to escape back to Earth. The royal family of the alien race had kidnapped Riley, Kristin and Jennifer to the Royal palace. Using their complex extraterrestrial technology, they had teleported Riley and Jennifer from Earth; Kristin was already on the planet alongside fellow Starmen as her super heroine alias, Stargirl. The emperor of the, Galaxy, threatened to kill one of the three women knelling tied up in front of him and began toying with Lee, Jarred and Anthony by starting to recite the rhyme of "_Eeny-meeny-miny-moe" _while holding a sacred ancient knife, capable of instantly killing any life form it pierced. Galaxy's motive for killing one of the women was that the Starmen had once killed him, although, his murder was an accident. He explained he was standing in front of them that day as a result of the Galaconians' advanced technology. His resurrection still didn't justify the actions of the Starmen in his eyes. He finished the rhyme and stood in front of the female in front of him, Kristin. He was being protected by an alien shield of energy being produced by the hands his daughter's, Phoenix and Vixen. Lee saw the weakness in Vixen's eyes as she saw that her father was truly going to take the life and used this vulnerability to his advantage to strike her with a Starbolt, a bright blue orb of energy he could expel from his hands. The force of the bolt broke her concentration and the shield dropped, but, Galaxy's reflexes were too quick. He stabbed Riley in her neck, knowing she was the girlfriend of Lee. Her eyes lit up from yellow from the knife's power and she dropped lifeless to the ground after he removed it. Lee cried out and attempted to help his truelove but it was too late. Lee took his anger out by killing Galaxy despite the attempts of his friends.

"Thinking about her again?" asked a familiar deep masculine voice. Lee was holding a wooden framed photograph of Riley he kept on his desk.  
"I miss her so much." sobbed Lee as he wiped away a tear from under his glasses. He put the photo down and spun his chair around catch the sympathetic look of his good friend Anthony standing in the doorway to the Lab.  
"It's good that you still think about her, it shows you truly love her." Anthony grabbed a nearby seat sat down next to Lee.  
"It's so hard sometimes, to think, she's truly gone." Lee said as he kept his eyes focused on the beautiful smile of Riley. "It's nearly been a year and it's still not any easier."  
"Lee, as long as you remember her, and love her, she lives on through you." Lee turned to Anthony in surprise of his words of wisdom.  
"Wow, Tony, that's really…deep."  
"Thanks, but I can't take credit, it's from a movie" he smiled. Lee returned his comment with a faint smile. Anthony was comic relief for his sorrow. "Now come on, you need to get out. How's lunch sound? My treat."  
"Thanks Tony but I'm swamped here and I –" started Lee  
"Come on, you need a break." cut in Anthony. He grabbed Lee's arm and pulled him up from his chair and to escape the confinement of his Lab. Lee was shorter than Anthony who was an enormous 6'3" tall. He had shaggy brown long hair with blonde highlights, a square chin which was unshaven and bright blue eyes. He was dressed in a black long-sleeved grey striped shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, grey jeans with a prominent belt buckle of four ace playing cards, white Globe skate shoes, a black arm band and a silver watch. His body figure was very distinctive; he was very slender and thin without any curves, but, he was amazingly muscular which was impossible to tell while he was wearing casual clothes. The two headed through the corridors of the large complex towards the parking lot.  
"What are you doing here today? Don't you have Thursdays off?" asked Lee  
"I do, I came to find out some info about a new upcoming position as detective. I'm hoping I can score it."  
"Don't worry I'm sure you will. Your mind does work at a million miles a minute, literally."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Jarred Kane was arriving at Blush Modelling Co. where his adoptive sister was working as a model. Jarred walked into Kristin's photo shoot which was in a large room with a high ceiling, white walls, large photographic equipment and Jarred's favourite thing, beautiful women. Kristin was modelling for Ed Hardy, a popular clothes line. She was striking a seductive stare to her photographer's camera in a pair of ripped blue jeans, a tight black top with the Ed Hardy logo written across it covered by an open flannel shirt being blown by the large fan next to her, knee-high leather boots with her bleached blonde hair professionally styled to look messy and chaotic. Jarred was surprised by how dazzling she looked. He had grown up with Kristin and he knew the girl behind the make-up, an intellectual young girl who was qualified as a world-class computer hacker. The photographer yelled 'cut' and Kristin's mood abruptly turned to her ordinary self. She walked over to her bag on top of a table next to the large white screen she was modelling in front of.  
"Nice work Kris" Jarred said over Kristin's shoulder surprising her, "I haven't seen you in 'action' before."  
"I'm glad you enjoyed the show." Kristin joked as she turned around and gave Jarred a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. "Did you bring those files I asked for?"  
"Yeah I sure did." Replied Jarred as he swung his backpack off his shoulder and unzipped the pocket.  
"Thanks so much. I completely forgot to grab them off my bedside table this morning."  
"You scatterbrain," laughed Jarred, "what are they for?"  
"Contract documents I have to sign and hand in by today, nothing interesting."  
"Well, I'm glad to help."  
"Sorry to have to make you drive all the way out here."  
"Nah it's no problem, I had nothing else to do this morning, except sleep but Jen wouldn't let me."  
"Yes," started Kristin mischievously, "I read about your night out on the town in the paper this morning."  
"Oh that, ridiculous isn't it?"  
"I wouldn't worry about it."  
"Don't worry I'm not."  
"I'm finished up here for a couple hours. It's 12 now, you wanna go out to lunch?"  
"Sure, where do you wanna go?"  
"There's a nice café near by that makes the best chicken foccacias."  
"That sounds good but I'll be having something lighter today, Jen made me eggs this morning."  
Kristin laughed, "Ok, well more chicken for me. Let me get cleaned up and we'll head off."  
"Take your time." Replied Jarred as he eyed up and down two stunning women in bikinis walking past.

Located towards the inner of Metron City, Lee and Anthony were eating a lunch of hamburgers with extra cheese at a T.G.I. Friday's restaurant. Anthony had done well to make Lee forget about his sorrows as now he was smiling and joking around with his long-time friend he had known since early high school. Anthony had order them a round of beers to Lee's dismay but that didn't stop him from enjoying a few guilty sips.  
"I have to be back at work in about twenty minutes." declared Lee  
"Would you quit worrying all the time." Anthony argued. "Take a breather and cut loose for once." Lee grimaced back at Anthony which then turned to a crooked smile.  
At the same time, Jarred and Kristin were eating lunch at a small street café. Jarred was enjoying a coffee while Kristin waited for her foccacia. The pair sat at a small outside table as Kristin told her companion of a new opportunity she had been offered to star in a music video. He listened while observing the busy traffic of the bumbling metropolis rushing past.  
"Aren't you cold?" asked Jarred to Kristin who was wearing only a black t-shirt and skinny-leg blue jeans.  
"No. Just because we all don't have impenetrable skin like yourself doesn't mean we're all freezing." She laughed. Jarred examined her beautiful eyes with his incredible Star-vision which gave him perfect sight and the ability to magnify his view. When she had stated she was going to get 'cleaned up' she meant change clothes. Her hair was still the quality of a movie-star and her makeup matched.  
"I was just asking because you have goose bumps down your arms." he replied  
"Oh. That's strange. I'm not cold at all."  
Jarred narrowed his brow, "Could it be some sort of defensive mechanism?" he suggested.  
"What? They're just goose bumps Jarred."  
"Are you sure your mind isn't sensing something. You've had stranger things happen to you when your precognition acts up."  
"Acts up?" Kristin cocked an eyebrow, "Dreams, headaches, sharp pains. Not goose bumps."  
"Ok, whatever you say."  
"No really, thanks for looking out for me but if my mind wants me to be on my toes it'll give me something to catch my attention." Kristin replied feeling guilty for slightly snapping at her one of her closet friends. A familiar tone began to ring from each of their pockets. Kristin looked back to her brother and with wide eyes said, "That's just a coincidence"

Chapter 3: Heroes

Unexpectedly, the group of four who were separated around the city all received an urgent message on their communicators. The tone warned them all instantly that chaos had broken out in Metron. Each member of the Starmen carried a silver communicator at all times in case of emergencies; small, sleek and intelligently advanced then any other device of its calibre. The gadget was wirelessly linked at all times to the supercomputer in the Starmen's lair located beneath Kane Manor which warned the team via their communicators of any danger towards the city. Jarred quickly pulled out his wallet and left a fifty dollar note on their table as he and his blonde companion made their way to the dank alleyway next to the café. They passed the waitress serving them on their way who was confused by their haste. Meanwhile, Lee had done the same generous act as his brother on the other side of town and left a large sum of money on Anthony and his table for the waitress to collect. Anthony grabbed his jacket and rushed Lee to a secluded location next to the bathrooms. Lee linked his arm tightly around Anthony's shoulder and Anthony countered by grabbing Lee's waist.  
"Hold on tight." ordered Anthony. Lee nodded and the two were instantly moving faster than the speed of sound.

Back in the alleyway, Kristin and Jarred were hiding behind a dirty dumpster.  
"Quick, jump into my arms." Instructed Jarred. Kristin followed his directions and jumped into his cradled limbs. "Ready?" he asked  
"Always." She responded. Jarred focused and craned his neck upwards towards the bright sky and teleported himself and Kristin to the roof of the building. They arrived at the destination instantly. Kristin hugged his chest tighter for security as he began hopping them both around the city with his miraculous power. They skipped from rooftop to rooftop along Metron's skyline from small apartment buildings to skyscrapers. In a matter of seconds they had travelled across most of the Metron City Central Island and were at The Bridge. Jarred teleported himself and Kristin to the top of one of the support pillars which gave a 360˚ view of the city. The city was divided into two islands connected by the bridge. They were Metron City Central and Metron City Heights. Kane Isle, where Kane Manor resided, was situated on the City Suburbs side of the bridge. They vanished again to the pillar on the other side of the colossal bridge. Jarred steadied himself and his sister as he turned to face Kane Isle on his right. A road disconnected from the bridge on its own individual path towards the east connecting to the island on which Kane Manor resided. The pair vanished for one last time before appearing at the Lair beneath the mansion.

The Lair was a representation of the Starmen's efforts as superheroes and was hidden beneath the Kane family Manor. It was a cave which had been built on to feature a number of different levels and divisions. The conference room was situated right beneath the main living area of the Manor; spacious, low ceiling, light cobalt blue metal walls, silver metal floors, a round silver metal table with a large star outlined etched into the centre surrounded by tinted blue metal seats, the monstrous supercomputer and a display of the four Starmen costumes in a glass case. Leading out of the conference room was a wall entirely made of blue translucent glass with an automatic glass door which opened up into the dreary cold walls of the cave. A pathway in front of the door guided to the right side of the cave to the adjacent gym and vehicles turntable and to the left where there was an entrance to the Lab. Directly opposite the door the pathway connected and continued straight to the Jet turntable where the monolithic StarJet rested. Beneath the turntable and pathways was the cool lake of water which cascaded from a waterfall on the left wall of the cave. The peaceful rushing water gave the place a calming tone and iciness through the air. The cavern was dully lit with only low powered lamps placed around the pathways, unlike the conference room.

When Jarred and Kristin arrived Lee and Anthony were at the supercomputer punching in data to identify what the communicator signal was sent for.  
"Hey guys." acknowledged Jarred  
"Hey." they both responded simultaneously, eyes fixed upon the huge main computer screen. Jarred and Kristin joined them. The computer had five screens; a main screen fitted in the centre with two smaller screens on each side which provided other data such as maps, radars and bios of supervillains.  
"What's happening?" asked Kristin. She noticed the top right screen was broadcasting a video feed from Metron University. The transmission showed people in terror fleeing the campus. The screen below it showed a bio of Radioactive Man, indicating he was involved somehow.  
"Radioactive Man is going ballistic down at the College." answered Anthony who still found the time to joke around. He was standing on the right of the computer, hunched over the control panel.  
"What reason does he have to rip up the college campus?" asked Lee. Who was sitting at the seat in front of the computer and controlling the screens.  
"Revenge?" suggested Jarred  
"He did just break out of The Vault a few weeks ago after being there for months." Kristin advised  
"And he did use to work as a Professor at the University, you know, before he turned insane." added Anthony  
"Hmmm," pondered Lee, "that's not his style to come out, guns blazing, he's more strategic."  
"You're right." Anthony agreered, "Maybe there's more to this then we think."  
"If so, we need to find out." said Kristin.  
"We'll have to on the way there. Let's suit up!" order Jarred.

After suiting up in the change room, the four headed for the StarJet. Their suits were coloured blue, black and white. The material had been especially designed by Jarred, Jason and Jason's best friend Scott Bennett. The upper part of the suit was dark blue with a black 'V' shaped pattern across the chest area with a white star on the middle of it. Lower, a white belt with metal pockets filled with gadgets and equipment. Their tight-fitting black pants were covered by small blue shorts. To complete the suit, black gloves with three rectangular straps, blue boots with the same style of straps and a domino mask fitted around each member's eyes. Starman's suit also had a long black cape made of lightweight material.

The team ran to the Jet. From the floor of the immense jet collapsed a flight of metal stairs which acted as an entrance. Next to the jet turntable was a set of controls on a stand which opened the thick metal Jet exit doors on the far side of the cave. Kristin, who was now known as Stargirl while wearing her suit, was the team's computer expert and activated the controls on the panel next to the turntable while the others boarded the ship. At the top of staircase was a small silver room with two fold-out seats on the left and a small bathroom on the right. In the next room was the cockpit. Light tinted blue windows lined the black walls. Down the sides of the control room were four seats behind individual control consoles fitted with computers. At the front of the cockpit was a larger console with the Jet controls aswell as a small computer screen across from the seat. Jarred, now known by the name of Starman, sat at the front console, he was the pilot. Lee, now Comet, sat at the console behind Starman and to the left. Anthony, now Starboy, sat behind Comet and at the console on the right side. When Stargirl joined them from outside the vessel, she sat on the left of Starboy and behind Comet.

"Stations ready!" called Starman, "Comet!"  
"Check!" he replied  
"Starboy!"  
"Check!" answered Starboy, clicking his seatbelt  
"Stargirl!"  
"Check!" she called as she strapped in and activated her console. The metal stairs folded up behind her.  
"Hold on tight then." instructed Starman as he pulled the throttle control backwards activating the engines. The aircraft became airborne as the engines underneath its exterior became active. The wheels rolled up into the Jet as they left the ground. The thick metal doors in front of the Jet had slowly opened after Stargirl had activated them from the control panel. As they rose upwards the waterfall from behind them came into vision which hid the doors from view. "Here we go!" Starman activated the turbo on the rear engines and they became alive with a burst of cobalt blue energy sending the Jet flying through the exit at an incredible speed. The falling water opened as the Jet past through and suddenly the beautiful sun, blue cloudless skies and sparkling ocean were visible. The exit was hidden away in a cove at the back on the Island. Starman lowered the aircraft. They flew only meters from the water leaving the force of the vessel to push the water underneath it to the sides. He steered the Jet to the right, towards the island of Metron City Central.

Chapter 4: Battle of the Titans

Citizens travelling across the city bridge marvelled at the sight of the black StarJet streaming across the water heading low underneath the overpass. The team headed towards the University where civilians were in peril. The Metron City islands were of great size and together made to form the 4th largest city in the world, only just pasting Chicago, and the 12th most populated city, behind New York City, with approximately 7,802,000 inhabitants. The city's mayor, Edward Swan, had brought back the town from near bankruptcy in the past year with the help of a government grant and the city's wealthiest citizens Julian Drake, Charles Gotham, Kate Banks and Jason Kane after the city council had to repair the city after the events of the Galaconian invasion. When the city was rebuilt from ruins it was given a new more innovative style using glass and more artistic building designs. Modern technology also allowed buildings to be structurally built to withstand earthquakes. Now Metron was known for its revolutionary design as well as its city Heroes.

Back on board the StarJet, the team was closing in on their destination and Starboy had noticed something strange about Radioactive Man's behaviour from the streaming video feed from the Campus surveillance cameras. Starboy was a trained detective and noticed things most people overlooked, nevertheless, he didn't think of his discovery of significance but knew it was out of character to be out in the open burning down his surroundings.  
"We're here." announced Starman which snapped Starboy out of his trance, "Get ready to land." Starman brought the Jet down with a smooth landing. The wheels rolled out from underneath as the powerful jets drove out a powerful gust of wind. Starman set the jet down outside the main biology building on the footpath next to a courtyard and nearby oval. The team all unbuckled their seats and rushed down the metal steps. Radioactive Man was standing next to a large water feature situated in the centre of the courtyard burning the encompassing pine trees with his ability to expel radioactive waves from himself. He was unaware that the Starman had arrived, but was going to discover their presence in next to no time.

Starboy raced at the red Lycra donned Supervillain colliding with an immense impact sending him hurdling through the air. The foe landed on his head on the hard concrete and tumbled backwards onto his backside. Starboy sped towards him again but Radioactive Man was too quick and shot a powerful blast of radiation at the footpath before him causing Starboy to topple over his target. The villain stood up and brushed down himself and his long black and golden cape  
"Try catching me now you mob of savage brutes!" yelled Radioactive Man as he became airborne with his supernatural gift of flight and sped off away from the campus. He passed through a line of pine trees and flew over to a secluded oval down a hill.  
"He isn't getting away that easy!" called out Comet from the StarJet. He activated his comic power of energy manipulation to allow himself to fly. He flew at a great speed metres above the ground past Starman and Stargirl who were heading after Radioactive Man on foot. Comet easily caught up to the villain who seemed to be flying reasonably slow. He tackled him in the air and brought him down to the hard ground beneath them. Comet sat up on top of his enemy and struck him with a fierce punch.  
"You're nothing but a violent beast," Radioactive Man replied in a condescending tone, his lip bleeding. Comet returned his comment with another hard punch to the jaw, "a malevolent animal is all you are." Radioactive Man's nose was now also bleeding. Comet raised his fist high in the air again to deliver a third blow but instead was suddenly overcome by a surge of power. His neck shot up from shock and he cried out. He looked back down at Radioactive Man as the power surged through his body and saw that his adversary's eyes were glowing bright yellow.  
"You should study your opponents more you know." remarked Comet fighting through the radioactive energy coursing through his veins. "I'm like a battery; I can contain all this energy. And the best thing that it doesn't hurt." he smirked.  
"But you see Comet, I do study my foes, and like all batteries you can only reach a certain point before you have to expel the energy you've absorbed before you explode." Comet's face turned grim as he could feel within himself he was reaching that limit. Knowing he couldn't absorb anymore, he rose high up into the sky, through the clouds and out of the Earth's atmosphere and expelled the energy from his body with a huge explosion in outer space. Radioactive Man watched and laughed at the dazzling light show as he lay amongst patches of dead grass from the radiation he had ejected.

He sat up to see Starman and Stargirl descending down the hill, closing in on him. A black and blue blur flashed past them down the slope. Radioactive Man instantly projected a force field around himself as a defence mechanism which stunned Starboy to his core upon impact.  
"Not the brightest subject that one." smugly spoke Radioactive Man. Starboy's body twitched slightly as he lay unconscious on the ground. Starman and Stargirl were now just metres from villain. He spiralled upwards which caused his cape to tangle. He hovered above them at an amazing height. "How are you going to get me now? You two are earthbound." He laughed. Starman's brow lowered in anger. He teleported instantly into the sky, in front of Radioactive Man and struck him across the face with his amazing strength. Radioactive Man hit the ground with a loud thud which sent a rift through the ground. Starman floated downwards towards the ground while Stargirl raced to see the malicious villain. She leant down and brushed her long blonde hair behind her ears. He looked unconscious. She leant in closer to observe his body to check for any major injuries; she was a qualified nurse. His eyes open which shocked her. He somersaulted backwards into a fighting stance. Stargirl leapt at him with a scissor kick, only to be block by his right forearm. She dealt out an array on acrobatic attacks countered by his impressive fighting skills. She then executed a left uppercut which he dodged and then grabbed her wrist, stunning her with a strong force through his palm leaving her body limp and lifeless. As she fell to the ground he stepped back as his cape folded around his body.  
"It looks like your only decent fighter is out of commission." called out Radioactive Man. Starman stared back at him. It was now only the two of them; Comet was nowhere to be seen and Starboy was also lying lifeless like Stargirl on the ground.

The two enemies faced each other, standing in the valley surrounded by trees. It was quiet. The only sound was the ferocious wind. "What are you doing here Radioactive Man?" questioned Starman, his voice deep and husky, long cape fluttering in the strong wind and dark blue eyes filled with rage.  
"I don't need to explain myself to someone of your cerebral calibre." He replied arrogantly; Radioactive Man saw himself as superior to all other humans as he had great intelligence. Starman's eyes lit up bright blue, ready to strike the red costumed menace with his Star-vision.  
"If all you want to do is brawl, then I've found the perfect playmate for you." sneered Radioactive Man. Starman became cautious. He wasn't sure if this was just another one of the villain's mind games. Starman's eyes became more luminous, ready to strike at any second. Then unexpectedly, a loud roar came from The Cosmic Crusader's right. He turned fiercely, teeth clenched. An enormous piece of earth pummelled him and flattened him underneath it. Radioactive Man gave an evil laugh. His amusement was silenced when a cobalt blue beam of energy struck through the rock, obliterating it. Starman sat up, covered in dirt and shook his hair. It took him a moment to recover as he rubbed his head. He then looked up to see a yellow and red clad figure in the distance. He gasped with eyes wide in astonishment.  
"Rocky?"

Chapter 5: Return

Rocky was an old enemy of the Starmen. He'd vanished from Metron's high security jail, The Vault, nearly a year ago and hadn't been seen since; the heroes had come to the assumption that he was dead. Rocky, who used to be known as respected geologist Adrian O'Connor, had the ability of plant and earth manipulation therefore allowing him to control nature. He was immensely strong, a true match for Starman. He was 6'6", with bright spiky red hair, angry green eyes, a square face and jaw and an astonishingly muscular physique. His suit was made up of a fluorescent skin-tight top with short sleeves and shorts with red gloves and boots. Starman wondered why he'd returned, and also, why he'd vanished in the first place. There was only one way to find out; to take him down.

Starman quickly stood up, and dusted off his right shoulder of as he stood in position to hold his ground. Rocky had the strength of a speeding locomotive and was Starman's hardest foe to subdue. Ready for battle, Starman illuminated his corneas. Rocky, on the other side of the oval, stood hunched with his giant fists clenched, and grunted animalistic as he took heavy breaths. "Bring it." called Starman, nodding his head. Rocky cried out as he charged towards the warrior of justice. Starman teleported several times towards the beast, gaining speed and force and the two collided with a phenomenal force. Shockwaves were sent through the atmosphere. The grass and trees were blown backwards and the force could be heard for miles. As the two legendary rivals battled on Radioactive Man discreetly disappeared and headed back, towards the University.

Finally, Starboy woke up from his comatose state. He lay on his side with eyes wide opened with fright as the ground beneath him shook. He turned over onto his back and sat up. He stared in amazement at the sight of the team's old nemesis battling their leader. "How long was I out?" he asked himself. Then, he noticed Stargirl lay amongst the green acres. She was in risk of danger as she was close to Starman and Rocky. Starboy sat up and rushed to her side and picked her up and sped her back to the StarJet. He laid her down on the cement steps of the University. She was his one truelove. The two had been through rough times since they had first met when they were only children at the Argon City Orphanage. He brushed back her long blonde hair from her face and caressed her cheek with the back of his palm. She gave a soft moan and a faint smile. He couldn't help himself from grinning immensely. "You're save now babe, I got you." He spoke softly too her. A loud thump came from the oval followed by a surge in the ground. Starboy knew he had to quickly find Radioactive Man whom he had noticed was no longer at the scene when he had woken up. He opened up a pocket on his belt and took out his silver communicator. He held down a button on the side and spoke a command, "StarJet: Activate doors." This sent a message to the StarJet's main console via the supercomputer at The Lair. The metal doors dropped down from the aircraft and he picked up his girlfriend and took her inside for safety.

After he'd sat her down in her seat, he activated his console. He attempted hacking through the College's security system to view the oval surveillance cameras but was restricted by his middling computer skills.  
"You have to enter through the digital backdoor of the fire wall to get access to the camera system." muttered Stargirl. Her eyes were vaguely open as she looked at her boyfriend from across the aisle. She saw that he was attempting to pass through the system defences; her speciality. Sitting upright, she activated her own console. Her head ached from the power rush Radioactive Man had sent through her body. She quickly typed in a set of computer commands with her fast touch-typing skills into the console to bring up the College's security video feed. "What is it you're looking for?" she asked. She sent the video linkup directly to Starboy's screen.  
"Where the red menace raced off too." He replied. He rewound the footage of the oval's camera to see Radioactive Man head towards the campus after Rocky had appeared. Stargirl noticed the same thing and switched the camera to view the Biology Building Courtyard, where they currently were. She hastily reversed the feed to see Radioactive Man enter the building. "Ok, let's go!" Starboy said as he jumped out of his seat.  
"Wait!" she called before he broke the sound barrier.  
"What is it?" he asked firmly.  
"Look," she replied pointing towards her screen "it's Comet." The two looked puzzled as they watched their comrade enter the building.  
"How long ago was this?" asked Starboy. Stargirl punched in a command on the keyboard.  
"Fourteen minutes ago."

Inside the University, Radioactive Man had made his way through the complex to the Robotics Lab. He broke down the locked door of the barren computer hub. All the students and staff of the Academy had evacuated. It thrilled Radioactive Man that he could strike fear into civilians with only the mentioning of his name. After saving important confidential files onto a flash disk, he blew up the computer to erase history of what he'd been doing. He suspected his rivals would be using the surveillance cameras to track him down which is why he had shut down the security mainframe while using the computer. He still couldn't risk being found by the Starmen so he exited through a different route, through the conservatory.

He raced through the empty Library hallways towards the conservatory which was located at the rear of the building. He arrived at a glass tunnel which connected the Library to the conservatory building above a garden outside. As he passed through the tunnel, Comet crashed through the glass, grabbed the villain and through him against the transparent wall. Once again Radioactive Man sent radiation through his body for Comet to absorb. Comet relinquished his grip on his enemy and stood back. "I don' think so, not that trick again." he said angrily. Instead he used the criminal's power against him but expelling a powerful Starbolt at him, powered by his own radiation. The force sent Radioactive Man smashing through the glass behind him and landing two storeys below on the grass. Comet leaped from the tunnel down onto the pasture. Radioactive Man groaned while lying on his side, his black cape covering his body. "Give up now." ordered Comet. Radioactive Man through his cape off of his body while grasping a black rock with his other hand. Comet's eyes widened. His body clenched in pain. Radioactive Man extended his arm outwards towards Comet. The rock began emitted purple light from its core. Comet groaned in agony. The stone was a black Cosmic Rok. There were many types of Cosmic Rox which had different characteristics; Black had the trait of incinerating Cosmic Blood which each member of the Starmen's veins had passing through. Within a matter of minutes of being exposed to the Rok, Comet would be dead. He stumbled backwards and fell onto his back, holding his stomach. Radioactive Man stood up and slowly walked towards the hero.  
"I hate to have to come to such terms as these but I don't have anytime to fight you Comet." Radioactive Man explained. Comet moaned. He had an urge to throw up. His insides felt on fire. His muscles tightened. "See this as the consequence for attempting to stop someone who is much greater than you, a pitiful vigilante who thinks they can save the world." He threw the stone at Comet knowing he didn't have the strength to get rid of it. "Farewell Comet." He flew into the skies away from the campus. Comet felt his internal organs beginning to burn away. He reached for his belt and managed to muster the strength to pull out his communicator. He held down a circular button towards the top of the keypad for a few seconds. Reading the command it had been sent, the communicator sent out an urgent distress signal to his team mates.

Starboy and Stargirl were separated within the College buildings. Starboy was in the Science Wing while Stargirl was in the English Wing. They'd both been searching for Radioactive Man but had had no luck. Stargirl tried to use the motion sensing mechanism in the surveillance cameras to find him but the mainframe had been deactivated. They both received Comet's distress signal on their communicators. This sent fear into their hearts. A signal like this only meant one of their lives or another's was in danger. They each traced the message to outside the building, next to the Library. Stargirl was close to him, the library was located next to the English wing. She powered down the hallways and up the flights of stairs. She approached her destination when the shattered glass from glass tunnel caught her eye. She exited through the Library into the tunnel where she met up with Starboy. The two joined together in the middle of the passageway and looked through the exit whole in the glass down to see Comet in pain. Starboy went to jump but Stargirl stopped him. Her sixth sense for danger told her to be cautious. She looked down at her team-mate and studied the scene. She noticed the rock next to Comet. Using her telekinesis, she mentally sent the stone through the air away from the University grounds. The duo then descended to help their friend.

Starboy helped Comet sit up as his body recovered. Stargirl kneeled next to Comet and used her medical training to test him for any injuries.  
"I'm fine guys, thanks." said Comet.  
"Can you stand?" asked Starboy  
"I think I'll just sit for a bit." he replied and smiled faintly. At that moment each of their communicators received a call. Stargirl took hers out of her belt pocket and answered the video call. It was Starman. Her screen showed his face through the inbuilt camera system on the devices. His face was dirty and his lip was bleeding severely; it took a strong force to penetrate his strong skin.  
"I'm finished with Rocky here." his voice projected over speaker phone on Stargirl's communicator. "Are you with the others?" he asked  
"Yeah we're all here." she replied.  
"Did you stop Radioactive Man?" he wiped his lip  
"No. He got away." She glanced to her two partners next to her. "He had black Cosmic Rox, Starman." She could see his eyes widen with surprise on her screen.  
"He did?" he bit his lip which caused more blood to flow  
"It looks like you need some medical help."  
"I'll be fine, my body will heal its self." He turned around. Stargirl saw Rocky lying on the ground out cold behind him. He then looked back at his screen. "I'll meet you all back at the Jet." he ended the call.

Chapter 6: A New Beginning

When the trio arrived to meet Starman at the Jet, Rocky was lying on the steps of the Biology building in titanium reinforced handcuffs. The MCPD had also arrived with squad cars situated around the building. When the group met up at the top of the Biology building steps they could all see the true extent of the damage Rocky had given Starman. His suit was in tatters and he had numerous cuts and bruises down his arms.  
"Starman are you sure you're ok?" Stargirl asked.  
"I'm fine." Starman replied, "I think we all need to get back to The Lair and track down Radioactive Man."  
"Sorry to cut in guys," interrupted Jessica Kane, Commissioner of the MCPD, "the press have arrived. If you don't want to talk to them you'd better head off now." Jessica was Jarred and Lee's father's older sister. Her long black hair with red highlights was pulled back into a high ponytail. She was wearing a long grey coat covering a white collar buttoned blouse tucked into a black hip-high skirt. Her legs were covered by black stockings and black knee-high boots. Her and her brother looked identical; big wide eyes, a small button nose and a round chin. Jess knew of who the Starmen secretly were and was a great ally to the team. She spoke on behalf of the team to the press because the group thought it was best to show that the police as the people in charge.  
"Agreed, let's leave before we're swarmed." said Comet. They could all see the flashes from the cameras behind the StarJet where the police had fenced the area off.

"Wait," Starboy cut in, "maybe we should talk to the media for once." The four others looked at him in surprise. "I mean, it couldn't hurt for the city to hear our voices for once."  
"You have a good point." Added Comet  
"It's up to you guys." Jessica commented  
"I say we do it for a change." said Stargirl  
"Alright then, let's do it." Starman decided. The five of them descended down the stairs of the building and revealed themselves to the press from behind the cover of the Jet. All the members of the media were shocked to see the group head towards them. Flurries of questions were thrown at them before Jessica calmed the crowd.

"I'm here to aware you that The Starmen have agreed to a press conference. They will happily answer any questions you have to ask them." She declared. The group of four, standing in a line, looked at the crowd, surprised by the reaction towards them. The camera flashes were blinding and the many microphones and tape recorders being shoved in their faces were overwhelming.  
"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea." Stargirl whispered to Starboy. Starman heard her comment and decided to take leadership of the forum. He stepped forward and begun, "Members of the media, I would like to alert you all that the supervillain Rocky has been taken into custody and will be imprisoned in The Vault. He will be maintained there pending a trial." After finishing his statement it was as if he'd let loose a pack of wild animals.  
"Starman! Starman!" they called.  
"Starman what do you have to say about Radioactive Man escaping?" called out male reporter with brown hair in the front row holding out a microphone. He was the evening anchor on the channel 8 news.  
"Ummm…" stuttered Starman  
"Do you know of where Rocky has been the past eleven months?" asked another reporter  
"Why did you decide to hold this press conference?"  
"How did Radioactive Man escape?"  
"Why do you all wear masks?"  
Starman couldn't control the crowd and didn't know how to answer the storm of questions. The other Starmen were just as surprised by the crowd; none of them had been prepared for this type of media bombardment.

Then, out of the crowd stepped Lara Lucas to the front row. She held a silver tape recorder in her hand and reached out as far as she could over the restricting police tape. Her accomplice, Erica, was right behind her with her camera snapping as many shots as she could of the heroes. Starman instantly noticed her from the crowded pack. He recognised her gorgeous face from when they had first met after he saved her life from a falling concrete column. He stood stunned by her beauty. The members of the press had suddenly become nonexistent to him. Lara wasn't sure if she was imaging it or if Starman was actually staring directly at her. She hid a secret crush on the black and blue spangled hero. After he saved her life on the day of the team's debut he picked her out of a press swarm like the one she was in today and gave her a one-on-one interview which she had become known throughout Metron for. That single article which was one of a kind had also boosted her career sending her to desk she sat at today. Lara was blindly unaware that Starman was the alias of her most hated town celebrity, Jarred Kane. She, or anyone in the city, would never think a reckless young playboy could also be the strong minded leader of the super hero team.

Remembering how well she wrote the last article, Starman reached his hand out to Lara. A policeman holding the horde of reporters back pulled up the yellow police tape letting her through. Lara was shocked by what was happening. It all felt very surreal. She reacher out for Starman's hand and left the other reporters shouting out questions behind her.  
"Would you like to come with me?" Starman whispered to Lara. Her eyes were open in disbelief as the man she was head over heels in lust for was asking to take her away. Speechless, she nodded weakly. Starman gave a crooked smile which left Lara's legs feeling like jelly. He turned back to his team-mates and said, "I'll meet you all back at The Lair." with a mischievous grin. He grabbed Lara's right hand with his left and pulled her into his chest with his right hand behind her back. She relaxed her arm on his shoulder as he embraced her closely and rested his head on hers. With nothing more than a thought, he teleported them both to the top of the adjacent college building. Lara gasped when they arrived on the roof. She dug her head into his chest, squeezed his palm tightly as well as his other bicep and tried to stay as close to him as she could. Starman looked across the horizon. It was a beautiful summer's day; blue cloudless sky with the sun beaming down .The campus was built on a hill to the east of Metron which gave a spectacular view of city. He studied the skyline for somewhere to take the pretty and talented reporter. The giant metal star above the City Star Newspaper in the heart of the city caught his eye; a perfect place for an interview. He began teleport hopping across the city's buildings with Lara tightly in his arms. In a matter of seconds he had reached his destination at the roof of the two hundred storey building.

He slowly let go of Lara. She took a few steps back trying to recover her breath. Her body felt ill from the rush of excitement. The two stand atop the giant stone building. The edges of the roof were surrounded by stone boundaries and in the centre of the roof was a stairwell leading into the building, and resting upon it was the symbolic metal Star which glowed in the night sky. Starman looked back at Lara; he couldn't help but feel a warm feeling inside when he looked at her. The two had only met once before but there was a strong connection between them.  
"Ummm," stuttered Lara recovering her composure, "should we begin?" She recognised where they were. She gazed over the barriers and was instantly struck with butterflies in her stomach. From the roof you could see the front beach of Metron Heights.  
Starman grinned, "Whenever you're ready Ms Lucas." The cool summer breeze blew through her hair.  
Lara looked up from fiddling with her recorder to Starman who was much taller then her. She'd lost her professionalism to the charming charisma of the masked vigilante. Once again she stuttered and gave a lifeless laugh of bashfulness.  
"Urgh, so…how'd…what…" she was lost for words. Starman couldn't help himself from smiling at the reporter. Her shyness was cute and adoring in his eyes.  
"Would you like me to explain what happened?" helped Starman; his deep voice melted Lara's heart. The sound of it had been tattooed into her mind after their first encounter.  
"Yes please." she said without thinking. She blushed in embarrassment. Starman reassured her of her confidence with a laugh.  
"My team mates and I were alerted of a situation at the University." he began. Lara listened intently, her arms shaking as she held her recorder. "We arrived on the scene to find Radioactive Man burning down the courtyard. We attempted to bring him down but failed. Then, Rocky returned."  
"Ummm, where's Rocky been for the last year or so?" asked Lara who was slowly regaining her composure and ability to speak.  
"We have no idea; it's a mystery, one I'm hoping to uncover now that he's in custody."  
"Oh, I see." She replied. Starman's face lit up again. He felt as if he couldn't stop his mouth from showing his pearly whites.  
"So, as I was saying, Rocky and I battled until I knocked him unconscious. Meanwhile, the rest of my team was pursuing Radioactive Man who had escaped to the college building. He managed to escape them using Cosmic Rox."  
"My god!" exclaimed Lara loudly and unwittingly. "They're poisonous to you all aren't they?"  
"Yes, they are. I'm not sure how he managed to obtain it." Starman spoke proper, unlike Jarred Kane.  
Lara nodded, "Are you ok from your fight with Rocky? It looks like you need to go the hospital."  
"I'm fine, my body heals itself. It already has mostly." He was correct, most of his wounds had now sealed up and his bleeding had stopped.  
"So," Lara said struggling for words, "Where do you think Radioactive Man is now?"  
"His hideout most likely but we don't know where it's located. Hopefully we can find some evidence at the scene to help us know what his plans are."  
"You think he's plotting something?"  
"He must, otherwise he wouldn't have terrorised the campus."  
"I see, well…that's all I have to ask, I guess." Her shyness had come rushing back now that she realised her interview was over. "Thankyou for your time." She blushed.  
"My pleasure, Ms. Lucas and I'd love to see more of you in the future." Lara's eyes lit up with shock and her eyebrows rose. She wasn't sure if this was him asking her on a date in his own superhero way.  
"You would?"  
"Definitely, your work's marvellous." She was brought back into reality, "I read your article today on animal testing at Drake Labs. It was very interesting."  
"Oh, why thankyou."  
"But I'd love to hear from you more too. Perhaps we could form a partnership to connect The Starmen more with the people of Metron."  
"I'd love to." Lara said reenergised with hope.  
"Great." Starman gave another heart warming smile; Lara brought him down from his mantle of global icon of Justice to an average man looking for a woman's unique touch. "Until then," He leaned in to Lara. Her body hesitated to his looming presence and clenched slightly. Her eyes softly shut. He pressed his mouth against hers; the touch of his lips on hers was spine tingly. He then pulled back and looked at her with his remarkable eyes and a slight grin, "goodbye."

Chapter 7: A Proposition

Starman vanished. Lara stood still for several minutes attempting to comprehend what had just happened. She lightly touched her lips and smiled. She exited through the roof stairwell to the elevators inside and made her descent to her desk. While in the elevator she tried to regain her composure. With her hand on her racing heart and forehead, she gasped. She'd only imagined kissing Starman in her dreams, now her fantasy had come true.

Back at the Starmen's Lair, Starman was feeling the same. During his entire journey teleporting through the city streets back to the secret sanctum he couldn't stop thinking about Lara's elegant face. When he appeared in the conference room of The Lair the rest of his team, who were scattered around the room, looked at him in surprise.  
"Where've you been?" they all asked. Starman looked back at them trying to hide the smile occupying his face from ear to ear.  
"I was with Lara." he said as he removed his cape.  
"Lara?" asked Comet, "You two are on a first name basis now?"  
"I am with her." He joked. He through his cape over his seat at the meeting table and began removing his gloves, boots and mask.  
"Where'd you two go?" asked an intrigued Stargirl, she'd seen the smile on his face before.  
"The City Star…" He saw her puzzled face and added, "…the roof." Her perfectly styled eyebrows raised and she smiled. She'd also removed her mask and gloves. She sat at the meeting table while the other two worked at the computer. Starboy got up from his seat and walked over to Starman.  
"J, come on, tell us what happened?" he said light-heartedly as he rested his arm on Jarred's shoulder. Now that they were back from their mission they returned to using each other's real names.  
"Let's just say, I secured a partnership with her to be our voice to the city." Jarred cryptically replied. Anthony's brow twisted, "Whatever you say, man." He knew Jarred wasn't giving the full account.  
"Any news from the police Lee?"  
"Nothing yet," Lee returned, "Jess is going to email me when they upload all the data they've collected from the scene to the police database. I'll be able to examine it back at my Lab."  
"That's great." Jarred was then reminded of his meeting with his father after Lee had mentioned their auntie, "What's the time somebody?"  
Kristin looked at the purple face on her silver watch, "2:50."  
"Damn it, I've gotta go see Dad." Jarred rushed into the change rooms through the door on the opposite wall to the computer and after a few minutes reappeared in the clothes her had been wearing prior to the Starmen's mission.  
"Urgh, Jarred, you've got some of your eye makeup still on." Kristin laughed. The Starmen all wore heavy black eye makeup around their eyes while wearing their masks to create a mysterious illusion.  
"Great! Well I've got no time to get it off now I'm already an hour late. I'll just have to go for the Emo look today." He joked through his haste. Kristin and the others laughed. "I'll see you all later." farewelled Jarred.

He entered the blue glass elevator located within the back wall of the conference room. The doors closed behind him and headed up towards the exit hidden behind the bookcase in the main living area of the Manor. After 6 seconds, the door on the opposite side of the elevator opened and the bookcase rose. He ran through the living area, through the hallway and into the bronze coloured library on the other side. Through the library he entered the expansive garage where the Kanes' wide collection of vehicles was kept. His red motorbike was still sitting in the parking lot of Kristin's agency so he took one of his other cars, his pride and joy, his black Hummer. Jarred fired up the loud engine and exited through the roller doors down the long driveway of the Manor.

As he sped across the seemingly never ending bridge, Jarred couldn't get his mind of Lara. He replayed their kiss over and over again in his mind. He then realised the lack of volume within his car; the radio was off. After shaking his head he came down from the clouds and switched it on. As he skimmed through the channels nothing of interest caught his ear, only mainstream pop. He looked back at the road and was caught off guard by the car he was about to collide with. He halted the breaks and received several angry horns in return. Then, he remembered the voice recognition system his father had recently installed in his car. "Activate voice controls." he commanded. The radio controls lit up and a female computerized voice spoke back. "_Controls Activated_".  
"Activate CD player, Disc 4." Jarred ordered the device. The 6 disc CD player stereo turned on and began playing the CD, _Everything In Transit_, by _Jack's Mannequin_. "CD player volume: 50" Jarred sang along to the first track _Holiday From Real_ as his loud speakers blasted it into his skull but his thoughts were clouded quickly once again by his reporter crush.

After a twenty-three minute journey through Metron's busy streets Jarred arrived at Kane Corp. He parked his monstrous Hummer in his reserved parking space in the employee car lot. As he hurriedly passed through the transparent doors of the glass empire he checked his silver watch, 3:17. Kane Corp. was the tallest building in Metron with an astonishing 120 storeys. Its walls were glass, slightly tinted grey, which reflected the sky and surrounding buildings. Jarred reached the top floor where the board of directors met and also the level of his father's office. He was greeted by Chloe, his father's secretary, from behind her desk when the black elevator doors released to the sides. He walked out into the wide washed-out marble corridor and asked Chloe where his father was. She was aged in her early thirties with short crimson hair styled in a bob. She wore a brown checked jacket over a pale yellow turtleneck. Her round brown eyes stared back at Jarred accompanied by a small cheerful grin. She informed Jarred his father was in his office with Scott.

He walked down the hallway to his father's office. The corridor had a high ceiling, white marble walls lined with matching marble and gold pillars and welcoming charcoal black lounges. Jarred knocked on the light brown door twice before entering the room to find his father Jason sitting behind his desk and Scott on the opposite side in his wheelchair. "Jarred, come in! I'm glad to see you. I wasn't sure if you were coming." greeted Jason as Jarred entered. He stood up and shook his son's hand before returning to his comfy leather seat. Jarred sat next to Scott's wheelchair in a small black lounge seat and shook Scott's hand. Scott had messy and shaggy long dyed black hair with brown regrowth showing through. It was cut choppy and his long fringe was brushed aside to the left of his narrow face. He had thick rectangular glasses covering his colourless grey eyes, a lip, eyebrow and three ear piercings. He was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, baggy blue jeans and white skater shoes; not the typical look of a wealthy industrialist. His voice was gruff and distinctive which didn't match his slender physique. But, his most obvious irregularity was his metal computerised wheelchair. He was left confined to the chair after losing the ability of his legs after the teleportation accident which coincidentally granted the Starmen their powers. Scott was also caught in the accident and in exchange for the use of his legs was gifted with Elektrokenepathy.

Jason looked quite the opposite of Scott. He had short tame combed auburn hair, clean-cut shaven chin, bright sparkling blue eyes and absolutely no piercings. He was looking smart in a grey pinstriped suit accompanying a white collar shirt and blue tie. Jason's three offspring inherited a combination of his and his late wife's genes but gained their looks from their father.

Behind Jason's desk was a large window which overlooked a south view of the city towards Metron City Heights directly down the bridge. The day continued to beam down the summer heat. His office matched the hallways with marble walls and a high ceiling. "You're probably wondering why I'm so late." joked Jarred. He and his father had a very open and friendly relationship.  
"Not really." Jason smirked and cocked an eyebrow as he picked up the television remote on his desk and directed to the large plasma screen in the corner of the office next to the door. When the TV turned on the volume was low but it wasn't necessary as the pictures and footage of The Starmen at the University indicated Jason's message. Scott looked at Jarred and smiled; both he and Jason were trusted allies of The Starmen and were both major parts of the team's creation.  
"So Dad, what is it you wanted to see me about?" asked Jarred, "Jen said something about a new project."  
"That's right. Scott and I were looking over footage of the invasion and we both picked up that Kristin is being restricted due to not being able to move like you and the others."  
Jarred looked confused. "What do you mean restricted?"  
"She can't fly like Lee, can't teleport like you or shoot out a strand of plasma like Anthony." stated Scott. Jarred began to understand from Scott's straightforwardness.  
"So what you're saying is she can only get around on foot unlike the rest of us?"  
"Exactly, and after watching over film from the invasion we pinpointed a number times when she could've benefited from some sort of assistance." Jason remark as he leaned forward onto his desk.  
"So my new project is to find a way for her to break free of being earthbound." Jarred gave a slight smile hinting he was looking forward to the task he'd been given.  
"Preferably something small but efficient." explained Jason  
"I'll help you out wherever you need it too." proposed Scott. Jarred nodded his head with optimism; he loved a challenge.

Chapter 8:

A few blocks away, Lara was sitting at her desk in the main journalism foyer booting up her laptop and becoming anxious to start her article on Starman which was sure to land her tomorrow's front page headline. She'd have to finish her article she'd been working on that morning some other time. She couldn't wait to see the look on Meredith's face when she delivered the editorial. From her top drawer of her desk she revealed a set of black headphones. She plugged the listening device into her silver recorder ready to listen to Starman's deep masculine voice of which she adored. She clicked play but nothing happened. Her mouth dropped. She clicked rewind followed by the play button but still nothing. She thought back to when she was on the roof with Starman. She replayed the scene over in her head trying to think if she'd press record on the tape recorder but all she could remember was Starman's breathtaking smile, his giant and powerful biceps and toned torso and chest. She took the headphones out of her ears and combed back her long brown hair with her dainty fingers. Her inspiration had gone from an all time high to zero within a matter of seconds.

Her phone began to ring. She looked up from hands covering her embarrassment and annoyance. She reached over to her Sony Ericsson K750i sitting next to her laptop. The display showed Erica was calling.  
"Hey Erica." answered Lara unenthused  
"That's not the tone I was expecting from the girl who was just whisked away by the hottest stud in town." crackled Erica's voice through the phone speaker  
"I'm an idiot."  
"What'd you do?"  
"I forgot to record the interview"  
"Oh my god," laughed Erica, "He must've really charmed you then."  
"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." She began playing her and Starman's kiss over in her mind.  
"Well, what are you gunna do now?" Lara could hear cars in the background of the call leading her to the assumption Erica was heading back to The Star.  
"I don't know."  
"Do you need the recording?" Erica's words hit a cord with Lara, "If he was so charming can't you just remember what he said?" Lara's motivation was once again boosted by Erica's obvious words of wisdom.  
"You're right! I don't even need it! Thanks so much Erica!" Lara hung up the phone before Erica had a chance to reply and then began typing up her article. Starman had taken more than just Lara's breath away; he even managed to make her think illogically and irrational.

The next morning Lara woke up early as usual after her alarm sounded at 5:30AM. She'd been up till late writing her Starman article. She wrote several drafts and edited it more than a dozen times before emailing it to Meredith. The late hours and cups of coffee induced while writing had gone to Lara's head and her dreams were filled with images of the masked crusader. When she sat up from her bed in her small apartment in the city she was hit with a rush of excitement as she realised that her article was going to be on the front page without a doubt. It was still dark outside when she made her way to the bathroom to shower and reappeared several minutes later to see the slightest hint of light outside her window.

Her apartment was shaped like a backwards 'L'; the longest side being the lounge room and kitchen and the shorter side was her bedroom and bathroom. The whole apartment was very open with windows lined down the sides and large archways for doors which made it seem like one great room. The walls were covered in blue wallpaper in the bedroom and yellow in the lounge room and kitchen. The apartment's décor was themed colourful and simple. The rooms echoed from the floorboards as her heels hit the shiny wood finish. The building was eighteen storeys high and Lara's apartment was located on the sixteenth. She turned out the lights and locked the door on her way outside. She took the elevator down to the underground parking lot. She was wearing a tight fitting white suit jacket on top of a baby blue top with straps, light blue jeans and her favourite black boots again. She was alone in the elevator as everybody else in the building was asleep. When it reached the basement she unlocked her black two-door Citroën and drove to work.

As Lara walked through the front revolving doors of The City Star she picked up the morning issue of the newspaper from the front desk to find one of the shots Erica had snapped at the University of Starman on the front page. She was filled with happiness to see her headline, article and by-line filling up the front page. With a big smile, she rode the elevator to her desk while reading over her three column article. Throughout the day she received nothing but good comments from her co-workers. She couldn't help badly for judging Cindy Castelle when she congratulated her. Erica arrived at The Star around 9 and gave her long companion a warm hug. She was dressed in her usual black colour scheme; a black baggy long sleeved top with black jeans. Her hair was pulled back behind a thick headband. They both sat down at their seats at their shared desk.  
"Well done Lara! I read the article this morning over breakfast." Erica said wide-eyed  
"Thanks, but I have to thank you!" replied Lara. Erica's eyebrows rose.  
"That's right! Without you I would've stressed over not recording the article and never have written it."  
"That's nothing. You're the genius and you deserve _all_ the rewards and congratulations"  
"Thanks Erica." blushed Lara  
"Anytime," she smiled, "just don't forget to mention me when you accept your Pulitzer Prize."

Chapter 9: Invitations

All day throughout Metron, Lara's article was read by millions including the man himself, Jarred Kane. He was busy working on his latest gadget for the Starmen's inventory when Scott threw the newspaper in front of his work desk. He'd spent all night planning and drawing out ideas for a new sleek mode of transport for himself and his comrades for emergencies but he still hadn't had any breakthroughs. He'd been working in the development rooms of KaneTech; Kane Corp.'s gadget and weapons division. The room was nothing but a table, some chairs and a whiteboard which was covered by Jarred's ideas. When he read the article he was rejuvenated. His body was fatigued from the long hours of deep thinking and now he felt on top of the world. After reading the article he permitted himself a break to think over his blossoming relationship. He reached deep into his jean pockets and retrieved his communicator. He searched through his phone contacts and thought over who would be best to talk to about his feelings for the budding reporter. After deciding which one of his close friends he'd ask for advice he pressed dialled. On the other end of the call came the voice of Kristin, "Hey Jarred. What's up?"

In half an hours time Jarred was at _Sophia's_ _Restaurant_ to meet Kristin for brunch. He walked through the wide glass doors of the ground level café next to the busy Metron streets into the chocolate painted room. As he walked in he could see Kristin wave from a table. He quietly made his way through the busy tables to her. She stood up and kissed him on the cheek then returned to her seat next to a large unlit fireplace. Jarred pulled out the metal framing of his seat and sat on the other side of the circular wood table.  
"So, what's up J?" asked Kristin  
"Women." replied Jarred glumly  
"Women eh?"  
"Well, one in particular."  
Kristin nodded and gave a playful smile indicating she had predicted Lara had been playing games with Jarred's mind. "She's gotten to your head."  
"Yep." sullenly he replied, "I can't stop thinking about her. I spent all last night working trying to get my mind off of her."  
"Did it work?"  
Jarred rested his head on his hands, "Barely, I found myself getting distracted by that kiss."  
"Kiss!"  
Jarred sat up and lifted his head with a startled expression. "Oh right, I didn't tell you about that did I."  
"_No._" she emphasised.  
"Well, what do I do? I barely know her but I can't get my mind of her!"  
"I don't know! I'm still trying to grasp the fact that you kissed her!" she ranted; one of her habits. Jarred looked back at her unimpressed as he needed her help. "You're right, sorry." she brushed her hair back, "Well; _you_ didn't kiss her, your _other_ half did." she put her point across with jumbled hand gestures.  
Jarred returned her comment with an unreadable look as she winced as she tried to fathom his expression.  
"So where do I go from here?" he said, finally breaking his still gaze  
"Well if _you_ want to get to know her then you have to let you, Jarred, get to know her."  
"How do I do that?"  
"What are you, a social alien? A date!"  
Jarred's brow frowned, "And how do I get her on a date exactly?"  
Kristin paused, confused, "Ask her…"  
Jarred's shoulders collapsed, annoyed, "Would you understand what I'm saying. How am I supposed to meet her as _me_ and ask her on a date? I can't just turn up to her desk at The Star out of the blue."  
"Well…" pondered Kristin looking to her left while biting her fingernail, "that's a tough one. Maybe you just need to find out where to find her. Find out where she does her grocery shopping."  
"I'm not gunna stalk her Kris."  
"Well maybe not at her grocery store, but she's young, she must go out to clubs or something."  
"Good idea. I just need to find out where she'll be one night and meet here there."  
"Right, but how're you going do that?"  
"You leave that to me." He smiled, enlightened.

Later that afternoon Erica began packing up her possessions from her desk as she was ready to go home and start her weekend.  
"T.G.I.F. hey Lara?" she joked as she crammed a stack of documents into her red handbag.  
Lara looked up at her from her laptop screen, "What?" she hadn't been listening as she was concentrating on a profile of Radioactive Man on her computer.  
"It's the weekend! Time to kick up those heels and have some fun."  
"Oh, right." She returned as she brushed her fingers through her hair coming out of her daze.  
"What are you doing tonight?"  
"Nothing really, I might just see what's on TV."  
Erica stopped what she was doing and looked back at her, "What do you mean? Don't you have any plans for the night?"  
"No, why?"  
"You need a break! All you do is work!"  
"That's not true." Lara said with a defensive tone  
"Really? When was the last time you went out and had some fun?"  
Lara sat back in her chair, crossed her arms across her chest and angrily looked back at Erica. "I go out all the time!"  
"Oh you do not."  
"Ok well," she hesitated, "I'm busy. I have a lot of things to do like work and…"  
"Work?" repeated Erica, "It's all you ever do. You're a workaholic!" Lara looked back at her realising her companion was right. "I'm going to a Charity Ball as a representative for my Father's Company tonight, why don't you come with me?"  
"Charity Ball?" asked Lara  
"Yeah come on, it'll be fun. We can drink champagne and chat up some hotties."  
"I don't know. I've got to finish off my City Hall article if I want it printed in tomorrow's edition."  
"Write it another time! You need to celebrate your front page article!"  
Lara's face eased and a slight smile shone through, "Ok then."

Chapter 10: The Charity Ball

That evening, Lara spent her time getting ready for the ball. She hadn't been out and cut loose for months and she was now exceedingly excited to mingle with Metron's finest. Erica was to attend as a represent for her father's Science & Technology's industry which had now set up a number of franchises in Metron after originating in her homeland of Italy. Lara wasn't quite sure what part Erica would play in the event but she didn't mind as long as she had a chance to enjoy herself.

She rushed around her apartment trying to get ready. She changed outfits four times before deciding on her strapless black cocktail dress with silver stiletto heels. She had her hair firmly tied back into a high spiky bun. She'd done her makeup more extravagant then she did for work each day, heavy mascara with dark brown eye shadow, dark pink lipstick and bronzer brushed across her cheeks which brought out her outstanding cheekbones. On her left wrists she worse her silver Calvin Klein watch and on her right three white-gold bracelets. She looked truly stunning.

At 7:38 a knock came at her front door. Lara quickly grabbed her small black purse and opened the door to greet Erica; she was also looking beautiful. Her hair was partially curled and waved around her collar bones. Her dress was knee-high length, coloured crimson, and framed her thin body and before flowing outwards. She was also wearing pointed white heels which matched the two chunky white bracelets she wore on her left wrist.  
"Ready to go?" ask Erica.  
"Sure am." replied Lara enthusiastically.

At 8:04 the girls walked through the entrance to the Ball. The room was massive, the floor covered in dark blue carpet, the walls painted purple and white. From the ceiling hung decorative pieces of silk draped from wall to wall. Lara was taken aback by the beautifully elegant sight. Erica led her over to a waiter serving out champagne on a silver tray then to a set of lounge seats. The duo mingled with other socialites for twenty minutes before the announcer took the stage. As the curtains behind the man aged in his forties with what used to be black hair opened, a banner came into view. The girls, who were sitting next to the stage rose to their feet and walked towards its front left corner. Lara whispered to herself the text on the banner, "9th Annual Celebrity Auction". She turned to her dark haired companion, "We're at an auction?"  
"Yeah," she replied, "gunna be fun hey? I hear Jeremy Black from MetronTV is gunna be up!"  
"As long as none of the Kane family are attending, I'll be ok."  
Erica grimaced. She didn't share Lara's hatred for the Kanes. "Shh, it's starting."

The man spoke into the microphone in the centre of the vast stage. He introduced himself as the president of the children's hospital charity hosting the event. After a seemingly never-ending speech (which sent Erica to slam down four more champagne's) a new man took the stage; a younger more attractive man. He had sandy blonde hair and a square build and began the auction. His name was Oliver Harvey and he was a host from the pop culture TV show MetronTV. The sight of him excited Erica to think her chances of leaving the ball with Jeremy Black very likely. The auction began with a lot of C, D and F grade celebrities. Erica tried to find the waiter with the champagne but after a third hunt Lara stopped her.

Forty minutes passed and only a handful of exciting celebrities had taken the stage, not including Mr. Black. Lara was beginning to get bored with standing around and went to ask Erica what time the event would finish but she'd vanished. She made the assumption that she'd gone on another tipsy odyssey to find the purveyor of toxins. To pass the time she began talking with a friendly brother/sister couple to her right. Then, a shocking turn of events took place after Oliver Harvey announced Lara's name over the speakers. Lara was surprised by what she'd heard and wasn't sure if it was her name she'd heard. The attractive brother from the couple she'd been talking with asked her in his deep masculine voice, "Isn't that you?" if Lara wasn't so preoccupied with her superhero crush she would've found the blonde tipped gentleman attractive. Lara looked around confused for Erica. The sister of the pair motioned her towards the stage and the TV star MC was getting impatient with her stage absence.

Lara hesitantly took the stage from the side stairs. From her new heightened view she could see Erica from behind a set of curtains of stage, laughing, amused by her antics to get the brunette reporter on stage. She shot her back with a fierce angry glance as she took to the left of Oliver.  
"Let's start the bidding at 200!" he announced. Lara couldn't help feeling embarrassed. The bright ceiling lights were obstructing her view not letting her see past the third row of guests to the groups at tables and chairs in the back. After about fifteen seconds, but what seemed hours for Lara, nobody had bid. Oliver began trying to sell her off by reading from her interests and hobbies sheet which Erica had quickly scribbled down off stage. "Come on fellas, she's a reporter at The City Star newspaper. She enjoys clubbing and partying all night." Lara wasn't surprised by the lies Erica had written down. She rolled her eyes as he read on.  
"50" yelled out a raspy voice from the back. Lara rolled her eyes again from humiliation.  
"Urgh," stuttered Oliver, "50 to the man in the back." Lara couldn't bare much more of her public mortification. She rubbed her forehead to hide her face and embarrassment. "Do we have any other bids?" asked Oliver who hinted a clue of compassion. Lara thought over in her head how she'd just witnessed whom she dubbed as Metron's ugliest TV personality, auctioned for a sum of 750. Lara was looking forward to leaving the stage and was hoping her buyer for 50 petty bucks would let her skip their date. "Well, I guess…" began Oliver raising his auctioneer's gavel  
"1,000,000!" called another voice from the back. The room was filled with gasps. Lara looked up from her palm, breath taken. She tried to look who'd called out the outrageous bet but the bright lights were far too blinding.  
"Urgh…" stuttered Oliver again. "Sold" he said with a high tone which made it sound like he was asking a question as he struck his gavel onto his speakers box. "Would the please winner please make his way to the front of the stage." Lara was extremely anxious to see her date for the evening and was also a bit flattered. Her mood became confused between the few seconds before the man revealed himself and after Erica's face from offstage lit up with laughter. Lara was gutted with embarrassment, annoyance and bitterness when Jarred Kane stepped to the front of a crowd with a smile at Lara.

Chapter 11:

Jarred made his way onto the stage to sign the document all bid winners received granting them a date with their celebrity. He was looking smart wearing a long-sleeved shirt covered by a black sweater, dark blue jeans and light brown shoes. As he scribbled his signature onto the document Lara whispered to him, "You don't have to do this."  
Jarred turned to her after finishing verifying the certificate and replied, "What on do you mean?" with a charming crooked smile  
"This pity date." she muttered as he went to hold her hand to lead her off stage. She pulled away and walked off.  
Jarred hurried to her side, "I didn't buy you out of pity," he replied, "I bought you because I wanted to take you out to dinner"  
"Oh please," she replied turning to face him, "you felt sorry for me because I was being humiliated on stage." She turned away again to make her way back to Erica.  
He stepped around her body to face her, "How do you know that?"  
"Because I know what kind of person you are." she angrily replied while trying to get around his broad shoulders. He stopped her and forced her gaze back to his.  
"And what kind of person am I?" he gave her a wicked half grin. No matter how much she didn't like him, he was determined to make her his.  
"A womanising playboy billionaire who thinks he gets what ever he wants."  
"You may think that, but you're wrong."  
"I doubt it." she said sourly. She pushed him out of her way and she walked down the stairs behind the red curtains off stage.  
He called back to her from atop the five stairs and said, "Wouldn't you like to find out over an interview for The Star?" he smiled light-heartedly as she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widen with realisation of a great opportunity for her skyrocketing career.  
She turned around and asked curiously, "Dinner, you say?"

After calling Erica and explaining how she was going to dinner with Jarred to fish for an interview, she walked alongside the handsome dark haired Adonis to his limousine waiting outside the building. She did admit to herself that he was utterly attractive and found it hard not to stare into his beautiful baby blues. Jarred opened the door for her and she slid in onto the cosy leather upholstery. After closing the door he appeared almost instantly on to other side and sat close to Lara.  
"Where are we going?" asked Lara  
"I know just the placed." He replied looking into her beautiful face. "Jeffry! Take us to _Omega_ on 42nd Street."  
"Very well Master Jarred." replied an elderly voice from the driver's seat. A sheet of tinted soundproof glass rose linking the space in-between the driver and the spacious backseats.  
"_Omega_?" asked Lara surprised.  
"Have you heard of it?" replied Jarred  
"Of course I have! It's the city's most famous and expensive restaurant."  
"Have you ever eaten there?"  
"Are you kidding me? My week's salary would buy me a basket of bread."  
Jarred laughed, "Well this is your chance to eat a whole meal there on the house."

The pair arrived at the restaurant after a short ride of sociable banter. Jarred held open Lara's door again as she stepped out of the black limousine. She was astounded by the beauty of the restaurant. The white three storey building was covered in flowers and moss entwined with fairy lights. The parking lot was circular with a grand water feature in the middle. Jarred took her hand and she was too amazed by the beauty of the scene to refuse. He lead her inside where her astonishment continued as it was just as beautiful with a wide open dining room painted light cream with a dark brown ceiling. Jarred walked her over to the front counter. After stating who he was the waiter instantly arranged a table for him and Lara. They were seated in the centre of the dining room up a few steps on another level. Once again Jarred showcased his courtesy by pulling out Lara's chair for her.  
"Would you like any drinks to start with?" asked their brunette waiter  
"Bring us a bottle of your finest red wine." order Jarred. He looked across the small table to Lara lying back in her cushioned red and gold dining seat. He didn't show it, but he was overjoyed to be on the date. Instead he just kept a constant smile occupying his face. Lara on the other side of the table was feeling intimated by her surroundings. It took months to get reservations at _Omega_ and Jarred had simply won a table by stating his last name.

"You seem a bit tense." asked Jarred, breaking the silence between the two. Lara was stroking her tan arms and looking nervously around the room  
"Do I?" she asked. The waiter then retuned and showed the bottle of win for approval. Jarred motioned with his hand it was ok the waiter poured each of them a glass and left the bottle on the table. Lara took a sip and winced.  
"A bit powerful?" laughed Jarred  
"You're very observant aren't you?"  
"I've got great vision."  
Lara didn't fully understand his strange comment. "Let's get this interview started, shall we?"  
"You're very persistent aren't you?"  
"It's in my nature."  
"I like it."  
"You do?" asked Lara disbelieving, Jarred nodded in return. "I thought your type was the loose party girl."  
"You have your mind already made up about me don't you?" Jarred wasn't off put by her bitter representation of him. He knew he could sway her to see him differently, as the responsible and courageous man he was and not the image he portrayed in the public eye.  
"What does it matter if I have?" asked Lara spitefully  
"I don't want you to see me like that."  
"What's it matter to you? Are you afraid I might write something bad about you?"  
"No, because I know you wouldn't stoop to that level of tabloid nonsense."  
"Then why are we both here?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why did you buy me at the auction? If it wasn't to save me from my humiliation what was it for, to keep up your public image?"  
"You have it all wrong Lara. I bought you because I wanted to take you on a date."  
"Why though?"  
"Because I'm attracted to you. I'm just an average guy and I want to get to know you. I want to know all about you, your favourite song and all that."  
Lara stopped her verbal assault and looked deep into Jarred's intense eyes. "Am I a challenge for you, is that it?"  
"No! You have the situation completely wrong Lara. I honestly just want to get to know you. I don't understand where this reflection of me as an irresponsible degenerate is coming from."  
"You don't? You party all night. You're seen with a different girl every time you're out. You date supermodels. How can you not see why people see you this way?"  
"Millions of people my age go clubbing."  
"How about the revolving door that is your date life?"  
"I just haven't found the right girl yet. It's not my fault that lots of women are attracted to me."  
"Well you're not exactly saying no to them."  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Go ahead."  
The waiter then returned and asked, "Would you like to order?"  
"Not now." Replied Jarred with his teeth clenched, "Have you ever seen on the cover of a tabloid the headline '_I Slept with Jarred Kane_'?"  
"No."  
"Exactly."  
"Are you saying you've never slept with a girl you've met at a club?"  
"That's right."  
"Do you think I'm stupid enough to believe that?"  
"It's the truth. You're only stupid if you believe I'm the man everybody makes me out to be."  
"That's why you're here tonight then, to get me to write a story about you. You're sick of the paparazzi and tabloids and you saw my article this morning and thought that if you could set up a date with the woman who's about to gain public acclaim for her journalism you're story would be read."  
"Why do you think I have a hidden agenda? That's not why I wanted to take you out tonight. Not to get my story out there, not for a personal challenge to land you in my bed by the evening's end, just to show you a good time."  
"I know that the view from Mount Olympus must be fantastic but If you wanted a journalist who'd sleep with you maybe you should've asked Cindy Castelle. She's blonde too."  
"You are unbelievable! What is it if I have to do to convince you I'm not here for anything but your company?"  
"Not flaunting your wealth and name would've been a start. Instead you try to dazzle me at the wealthiest restaurant in Metron."  
"That's not the reason I brought you here."  
"What is then?"  
"To give you a chance to have dinner here for a change. You said it yourself; you can't afford a meal here."  
"Is that an insult?"  
Jarred raised his head to the ceiling in aggravation. "Are you daft woman? Is your dating life so empty that you're blind to flirting?"  
"I didn't agree to this dinner to be insulted."  
"You know you're right. You agreed to come here to get a story out of me, didn't you?"  
"Yep, because I don't want to be in your presence without a good reason."  
The waiter returned again but quickly turned around after Jarred held up his palm to silence him.  
"You're just bitter because you're lonely."  
"Maybe I like to be alone."  
"But you don't"  
"You don't know me."  
"That didn't stop you from judging me. I read your article today. The absence of direct quotes from our city's hero stood out to me." Lara looked at him angrily to masquerade her shock from his clever observation. "He must've _really_ charmed to make you forget to record the interview."  
"What makes you think that's the case?"  
"No reporter would forget something like that unless something came up."  
"What's your point anyway?"  
"You don't want to be alone but your life is so consumed with making it big in the world of journalism that you don't have time to enjoy your life and meet someone. I'm also betting it wasn't your idea to come out tonight, your friend dragged you along and she was also the one who signed you up to be auctioned. Your plans for this evening were something like curling up in front of the TV and eating ice-cream from the tub. Stop me if I'm wrong." Lara's face read furious and her trembling lip showed her misery. "You need to open up Lara, let me be the one. I want to save you. I'm here for you."  
"I don't want to end up alone." her voice broke as she spoke. Her mouth was trembling.  
"Then you need to open. If not to me to your friends."  
"Friend." she spoke softly  
"What?"  
"Friend." she spoke louder. "My only friend is Erica. It was her idea to come out tonight and she was the one who signed my name for the auction."  
"You see, you need to put your job second. You live once and you should live without regrets. Let your guard down." Jarred put his hand out across the table with his palm facing up. "Let me show you." Lara placed her hand in Jarred's and he grasped it with his other. "Let's get out of here."  
After a minute of silence of looking into each others eyes Lara said softly, "Time After Time."  
"What?" asked Jarred  
"My favourite song, Time After Time."  
Jarred smiled at her as he saw she was opening up. He stood up and Lara followed him to the front door. As he passed the front counter he dropped off a hundred dollar bill.

Chapter 12: Time After Time

Jeffry, the Kane's butler, drove Jarred and Lara to Metron's most popular nightclub: _Twilight_. The limousine pulled up in front of the entrance. Jarred helped Lara out of her door and walked her inside. Despite the cue which wrapped around the corner, Jarred walked them both through the heavy red doors of the two storey black building without a second's hesitation.  
"Twilight?" she asked  
"A time when something ends and it's the beginning of something new." smiled Jarred. Lara was once again bewildered when they entered; the bright lights and loud thumping music caught her by surprise. Jarred smiled when he saw her amazement and lead her to the left towards the bar. The club was bigger than Lara had thought from the outside. The neon dance floor was located in the centre of the club with the bar and seats along the edges. The second story had a large circular railing in the centre which hung above the dance floor and was filled with chairs and tables around the edges.

Jarred bought himself a shot of straight vodka knowing it wouldn't affect his superhuman physiology and a drink known as a _Fruit Tingle _served in an oddly shaped blueglasswith a straw for Lara. The invigorating sweet taste made Lara wince before getting used to the taste, Jarred smiled at her innocence which he found cute and adoring.

Lara kept sipping on her drink as she watched Jarred staring at her for a number of minutes. The two were standing next to the bar looking towards the dance floor.  
"I've never met a girl like you Lara." shouted Jarred over the loud music. Lara removed her lips from her straw and turned to him.  
"Is that good or bad?" she asked  
Jarred's face lit up with happiness projected through his crooked smile. "You wanna dance?"  
Lara's faced turned white, "I'm not very good at dancing."  
"Don't be silly," replied Jarred grabbing her hand, "everybody can dance!" He dragged her over onto the dance floor as a new song began to play. He grabbed Lara's hips with his hands and started swaying them with his. "See, it's easy." He yelled over the noise. He could tell by her face she was embarrassed but enjoying his teaching. He then grabbed her hands and waved them in the air with his. She gave a giddy girlish laugh which heightened Jarred's mood. The night passed and Lara kept opening up to her social life saviour while slamming down more _Fruit Tingles _which she now had a love for. The large amount of drinks Jarred consumed didn't affect him… unlike Lara.

After a sixth fun to the bar, Jarred lost sight of Lara. Five songs played and she was still out of sight which caused Jarred to worry. He wished Anthony was there so he could use his super-hearing to pinpoint her exact location. He looked around the room using his star-vision to zoom up on the faces of people but he still couldn't see her. His attention was then caught by the DJ on the second level talking over the top of a familiar track.  
"This next song is a remastered classic by the boys from a band called _Quietdrive_. For all you romantics out there, this is Time After Time." called the DJ over the speakers. The track began to play and the lyrics reminded Jarred of what Lara had said earlier at the restaurant.  
_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you…_  
He continued his search for her by pushing through masses of people on the dance floor and checking every table and chair around the edge of the nightclub.  
Jarred's ears perked up as he walked back towards the bar and faintly heard through the pumping bass Lara's voice call, "I love this song!" He looked up towards the second story to find Lara singing loudly next to the DJ booth.  
_…if you're lost you can look and you will find me…_  
He could tell from her loose state that she'd past the stage of tipsy. He then became anxious when he saw her start to climb onto the metal railing of the second story. She sung aloud the second chorus and as the bridge of the song began she was unsteadily standing on the rail. The song's tempo slowed and Lara began swaying and lost her footing.  
_…and you say go slow. I fall behind. The drum beats out of time…  
_She fell over the railing and started to fall towards the neon glass dance floor. Filled with fear and panic Jarred scanned around him for no more than a split second and then teleported underneath Lara. He appeared beneath her, opened his arms and caught her with no time to spare. She looked up, confused and saw Jarred's sparkling face now smiling with relief.  
"You caught me." she stuttered. "How?"  
"Don't you worry, just know I'm here." Jarred replied, not worrying with an explanation knowing she was too drunk to care. Her eyes locked to his and her body loosened. She leaned towards him to kiss him. Without thinking he leaned in aswell towards her lips. The smell of alcohol on her breath didn't matter to Jarred; he was in a tight lip lock with the girl who'd stolen his heart. Never had he felt the same about another, had the intuitive connection or acted so irrationally over a girl before. She brushed her fingers through his sleek black hair as she felt his tight grip holding her in his cradled arms.  
_…...if your fall I will catch you I'll be waiting, time after time…_

Chapter 13: The Morning After

Lara awoke the next morning safely in her bed dressed in her clothes from the previous night. When she opened her eyes it took her a second to realise where she was. She rubbed her forehead and tried to remember what had happened last night. Her head ached from her hangover from all the alcohol she'd consumed. The sun was breaking through her curtains which made her roll over to check the time on her clock-radio. It was 10:32. She reached and fiddled with the buttons until the radio turned on. She lay above the covers trying to remember her night out. The radio was in the back of her mind while she shut her eyes and replayed her night. All she could fathom from her hazy memory was talking to Erica at the Charity Ball; the rest of the night was a mystery until a familiar tune played through her speakers.  
_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you…  
_She suddenly remembered what had happened. Her eyes opened and she turned to her radio. She whispered the quietest gasp as her memory of Jarred holding her in his arms and kissing her came rushing back.

Shortly after, at Kane Manor, Jarred was sound asleep in his king-sized bed. His slumber which was filled of dreams of Lara disappeared and he was pulled back into reality by Anthony sitting on the foot of his bed calling his name.  
"Jarred? Hello? Wake up!" called Anthony. Jarred sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"What? What do you want?" mumbled Jarred  
"Urgh let's see. The game's gunna start in like an hour and you're not even awake yet."  
"What? What game?"  
"The Metron Knights game we've had tickets to for about two months now."  
"Right, I completely forgot." He sat up and with his left hand he brushed his hair out of his face while his right rubbed his bare chest.  
"I hope you're wearing clothes under these sheets." Anthony joked, sticking his tongue out looking disgusted.  
"You're so funny," spoke Jarred sarcastically, "now if you get out of my room I'll get changed."  
"That to me sounds like those buns of steel aren't covered."  
"You wanna check for yourself?" laughed Jarred as he began to pull away his covers.  
"No thanks J." Anthony then sped off in a blur slamming the door behind him not wanting to find out if was right. Jarred slipped out of his covers and sat on the edge of his bed and thought about his night. He was now left asking himself what to do next.

After a quick shower Jarred met Anthony down in the living area. He was flicking through the TV channels in a pair of faded light blue jeans, his black and white Metron Knights jersey, thongs and a black Quicksilver cap. His tight pants made his legs seem like matchsticks emphasising his thin build. He stood up when Jarred walked through the archway. He was dressed in a simple white tee, blue jeans and thongs. The two of them never dressed up when going to a game of baseball because their clothes were never clean afterwards.  
"Ready to go?" asked Anthony standing up and turning the TV off.  
"Sure am, let me just go grab my phone and wallet."  
"Ok I'm gunna go say bye to Kristin; I'll meet you in the garage."

On the other side of the city Lara was pacing her apartment trying to get her head around what had happened to her in the last forty-eight hours. She was torn between her eternal crush on Starman which now had a glimmer of hope and her newfound relationship with the man she had all wrong. All morning her mobile and home phone was plagued with calls from Erica. She didn't want to talk to her and have to explain her situation at the moment so she let her fill her voicemail and answering machine. Her head was bugged with thoughts of which new relationship to pursue. She sat down on her blue sofa and dug her hands into her palms. She had to two most high-profile male celebrity's interested in her.  
"Am I kidding myself thinking _Jarred Kane_ actually wants something to do with me? And _Starman_, he's a superhero! What kind of relationship is that?" she thought to herself. One thing stuck with her and that was whom ever she chose she wanted to still maintain a friendship with the other.

At The Metron Baseball Oval, home of The Knights, Jarred and Anthony took their seats in the crowd. They could easily afford box seat tickets but they both thought it took away from the experience but when the rest of their family joined them, they would usually sit in a more luxurious location. Lee didn't follow baseball so it was something Jarred and Anthony could share as best friends. The two were seated on the third level overlooking the stadium. The summer heat was in the air and the smell of hotdogs and beer filled the atmosphere. The Knights were playing The Argon Meteors; they're rivals. Jarred was looking forward to the day and saw it as an escape from the head games which clouded his mind over Lara and his duel identity. The game began at 12:10 with The Knights fielding. Anthony's favourite player, Aaron Hunter, was pitching. After the first inning Jarred's head reconnected with his consciousness and his dilemma came rushing back. He wished he could remain in the peaceful bliss while enjoying the game. Anthony returned to his seat with three hotdogs, one for Jarred and two for himself. Jarred hadn't even realised he'd left he was confused. Anthony could read the look of misery in his face.

"What's wrong, man?" asked Anthony as he began devouring his first hotdog  
"Huh?" asked a distant Jarred  
"You look like you're in a bit of a predicament." he laughed light-heartedly , "You wanna tell me what's going on in your head?"  
"It's…complicated." Jarred said twisting his brow  
"I think I'll be able to keep up. This noggin' works better than you'd think" he said tapping his skull. Jarred looked back at him and forced a smile and pressed his lips together.  
He looked forward at the seat in front of him. "It's just…I…there's so much…it's Lara." He finally answered. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Anthony nodding while shoving the last of his hotdog down his throat. He dusted of his hands and turned to face his friend.  
"I thought it might be about her. This morning's issue of The Star had a write up on some Charity Gala last night. I wouldn't have read it unless your picture was in it. It had a list of who bought who and it had Lara Lucas listed next to yours."  
"What can I say? I'm head of heels for this girl." Jarred confessed  
"You just met her two days ago."  
"No, we had a run-in a few years ago when out group first stood out on the scene."  
"When?" asked Anthony  
"When I saved her from being crushed by a concrete pillar. She interviewed me afterwards aswell, remember?"  
"Yeah, that was the first interview we…well you, did."  
"And the last, until two days ago."  
"What exactly has brought on this sudden infatuation?" Anthony inquired; he was good with words.  
"I don't know. I looked into the crowd and there she was. I hadn't seen her in years and I'd totally forgotten about her. After that first interview I wanted to pursue something farther but never did."


End file.
